


Too late.

by triptbh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptbh/pseuds/triptbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for a hand in novel in school and got an A on it so I was confident enough to upload it, I haven't corrected everything it. Note; my first language is not english.</p><p>It's Jeans pov and him telling the story.<br/>It's supposed to play out somewhere after Marco died. Around the time they catch the female titan.</p><p>I had to explain in the novel what titans were because my teacher does not watch SNK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late.

Titans, probably the most feared thing that has ever existed. They look a lot like humans, except that they’re nothing like us. The problem with them is that they show no mercy to us. They’ve eaten and killed too many people, including my best friend Marco.

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was standing in front of him. I was wondering “How did it end up like this?” I lost someone I loved. I was dumb for thinking about living in a secure place in the military police. I lost everything at that moment. And that’s why I’m standing here. I and eight others were crazy enough to stay, to sacrifice everything we have and join the recon corps. I have learned my lesson, because now I’m all alone. My name is Jean Kirschtien and I am a member of the recon corps.

“Due to a reason event we’re going outside the walls for a mission. Get up early and we will form and ride out as groups!” Our commander shouted at us and every old member of recon corps. Commander Erwin is a serious person. He has blonde hair, thick eyebrows and a strong jaw, he’s fair and tall. He has lost many soldiers and friend, I respect him and his work. The walls are the only thing separating us from the titans, we have three walls. Two of them have been breached with titans 2 times in the last five years. The walls are in its entirety made out of stone bricks, you can’t see pass them as they’re about 50 meters tall. I’ve never seen the outside world, I’ve heard a lot about it. But I’ve never seen anything myself.

The next morning I went outside of my dorm, as I changed to my normal military outfit I also put on a cape as the others did. I went outside with some of the people I’ve met in my training that made it through. Everyone was still in a shock; they looked like they’ve seen a ghost. It was quiet and uncomfortable walking to our meeting point. Nobody wants to do these kind of missions, especially when you know that so many of these people you see right now will get lost or get killed when we’re out there.

Our mission is to capture a titan they call the “female titan”. It has an anatomy similar to a woman. It has short blonde hair and it looks like it is more of and fighting titan mostly because of the muscles. Commander and his co-workers, leading solider Levi and squad leader Hange suspect that maybe there is a person controlling that titan. A titan shifter.

I was in a group of five people. Two of them I actually knew from training, Armin and Reiner. Armin is a friend of mine. We usually talk when we have the time. I really like him and he seem to like me too, and Reiner who I never bothered caring about or talking to. 

When we went outside the walls, all I saw was green grass and high trees. A sunrise was heading up the sky and it looked beautiful. We rode about 6 km until our first green light, the signal for an abnormal titan. I took out my signal gun, lifted my arm towards the sky and pulled the trigger.

"I wonder if someone is fighting that titan right now." Armin said as he looked towards the first green light. The only thing we could see was trees. They were too tall and too close to each other to see through it. 

"They're fine." I said out flat. 

About an hour after we saw a signal for that the female titan was spotted. We begun forming teams in the forest, scattered around in the trees and on the ground. 

We didn't see it, but we got confirmation that the titan was captured after a few hours. Me and Armin were refilling and packing our stuff. "You know Jean, I think you're really nice. And I like hanging out with you." I looked at Armin, and surprising myself I told him "I like you, too."

Our team wasn't the one taking care of the titan, so we started heading back to the town, inside the walls. Armin and I talked, we bonded. And we had so much fun. Right out of the blue a titan appeared, tearing down the trees and running towards us. We all panicked as we went in different directions, I pulled out two swords and used my gear to fly up to one of the trees that hadn't been pulled down. Armin followed after shortly. 

The titan started attacking us and I fled over to slit up the titans neck. It's the only way we know how to kill them. I watched it fall to the ground as I took back my place in the tree that I landed in. "That was a close call." Armin gasped. We fled through the trees, as we couldn't find our horses. Armin was close behind me as I looked back at him. "I think I love you." I let out without thinking. Armin smiled at me. We were almost out of the forest, almost home. "And I love y-" He was interrupted.

Seconds later I felt my cheek scraping against the dirty mudded ground. I couldn't believe what happened. I looked back and saw Armin, bloody and slammed against a tree, dead. I couldn't breathe as my head was dizzy and my sight starting to get blurry. I close my eyes as I heard loud footsteps getting closer and closer leading me to my death.


End file.
